


Overheard

by I_Cant_Write



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Rated m for sex humor, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Write/pseuds/I_Cant_Write
Summary: Virgil and Roman wish that Patton's room had thicker walls.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick, short fic. Hopefully it's funny.
> 
> Rated M for sexual humor. 
> 
> Please comment what you liked and what you didn't!
> 
> Also, PLEASE comment with some ideas you have that you would like me to write!! I'm running low on ideas at the moment but I love to write about these guys! Of course I will credit you for the prompt

“Patton, you have to…” heavy breathing, “Hurry _up_ …”

“I’m trying…it’s just…” Patton grunts, “ _Tight_ …”

“I know, I know, try…” Logan’s voice, “Lean that way.”

“Oh, that’s much easier…”

“Oh, that’s _good_ …”

Virgil and Roman slowly swivel their heads to look at each other.

Virgil had been minding his own business, browsing memes on tumblr, and Roman had been sketching something, but both were interrupted by the…frankly, _obscene_ sounds coming from Patton’s room.

An annoyed grunt of, “Come _on_ , Patton.”

“Logan, that’s…here, do it yourself…”

“No, no, it’s okay, you can do this…”

That was an image Virgil would never erase.

“Listen,” Roman grimaces, “I know they are a new couple, but do they have to do it loud enough for us to hear?”

Virgil shakes his head, disgusted.

A noise, and then, “ _Patton_ , faster!”

“I’m trying!”

Virgil’s shoulders are around his ears, “That’s…really uncomfortable.”

“Right?” Roman hisses, “I wish they only knew how uncomfortable it was…”

“Patton, you have to take that _harder_.”

“ _Logan_ , shush, I’m trying to concentrate…!”

Virgil rubs his eyes, “…Here’s an idea…we need to make them uncomfortable.”

Roman tilts his head, “Go on.”

“Let’s…” A slamming noise that makes them both cringe, “…walk in on them.”

“Patton, more, come on, _please_ …”

“Logan, you _know_ I can’t go any faster…”

Roman nods quickly, and they stand, creeping to the door.

“I’m _so_ close…”

“God, _come on_ , Patton…”

“Logan, _I’m_ —“

Roman busts down the door, “Can you two shut up?!”

Cheers erupt from Patton’s room, and Virgil and Roman step in to find…

“I did it!” Patton squeals gleefully, “I beat Rainbow Road!”

Virgil and Roman turn in shock to the screen, where Baby Bowser is doing laps around a multicolored track, and then stare at each other.

“You…” Roman frowns, “You…were playing Mario Kart?”

“Of course,” Logan adjusts his glasses, “What did you think we were doing?”

With a series of loud, embarrassed excuses, Virgil and Roman exit quickly.

A moment of silence, and Logan and Patton look at each other. Logan tilts his face and kisses him.

“I’m proud of you,” Logan whispers against his lips.

“Aww!” Patton grins, “Now, it’s your turn to beat Fortnite, come on…”

As the game starts up, they sit in silence.

“Hm,” Patton smirks, “I wonder if…now, every time, they’ll think just think we’re playing Mario Kart.”

Logan’s lips tug upward, “That was the plan.”

fin


End file.
